Medio Día:
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura. Primera, "no se como se llama el tortillero" Segunda, una parte de el "quiere seguir repartiendo tortillas" Y tercera. Estoy total y perdidamente "enamorada de el" Pasen y lean porfa


**Medio Día, Un Amor Caliente **

Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura.

Primera, "no se como se llama el tortillero"

Segunda, una parte de el "quiere seguir repartiendo tortillas"

Y tercera. Estoy total y perdidamente "enamorada de el"

…

Este diciembre estaba demasiado aburrida en casa preparando comida para familiares que todavía no estábamos seguros si vendrían. De colmo ni siquiera podía cocinar solo me tenían picando las verduras, algo que odio sobremanera.

Si no fuera por aquel lindo repartidor de tortillas juro que me habría cortado las venas con el cuchillo (como si realmente hubiera podido, el maldito de mi hermano me había dado el menos afilado). Es moreno, alto, de ojos negros y una sonrisa radiante.

_**Flash Back **_

Estoy picando perejil en el viejo desayunador de la cocina de mi madre, no podría vestir peor, llevo un short de tela viejo y desgastado con una blusa de tirantes igual de vieja, y es que no tengo razón para arreglarme solo estábamos mi hermano, la señora de la limpieza mi mama y yopi.

Tengo puesto a todo volumen un canal de música, si debo cocinar lo haría con música. De un momento a otro sonó el timbre ¿Quién seria? Limpio mis manos con una toalla y me dirijo a la entrada sin pena alguna por mi aspecto, total fuera quien fuera tal vez ya me habría visto en peores fachas.

Pero cuando abro la puerta blanca y me encuentro con un apuesto joven… ¿o seria mejor llamarlo hombre? Dios esta de infarto, es lo primero que viene a mi mente. Me mira de arriba abajo riendo suavemente, que horror recuerdo como estoy vestida. Ahora estoy completamente segura que estoy rojísima ¡¿Por qué precisamente viene hoy este papasote, hoy que estoy sin peinar si quiera? Y pensándolo bien ¿Quién es el y que querrá?

Ey - _paso una mano con un paquete de tortillas de maíz enfrente de mi cara - _¿las vas a querer o no?

Debo haber alcanzado un nuevo tono de rojo, mi rostro ardía, él se carcajeó no se de que, en un rápido movimiento arranco las tortillas de su mano me dispongo a cerrar la puerta en su cara pero algo me detiene. Miro hacia abajo y es su pie, enorme debo comentar, empujo la puerta con la decisión de romperle el pie. Pero el maldito me empuja y caigo de nalgas al suelo.

Estúpido, me lastimaste -

Ah pero ni creas que tomaras las tortillas y no me pagaras, alguien las pagara y de mi pobre salario no saldrá- _me extiende su mano_

Ruedo los ojos y saco de mi bolsillo cinco pesos que rápidamente me quito, así sin más salió de mi casa y se monto en su moto negra de un salto y me giño un ojo al notar que lo observaba.

Adiós tomatito -

Lo miro irse, se ve tan sexy, le dedico un suspiro y cierro la puerta.

¿Quién era eh? – _cuestiona mi hermano_

E… - _bajo la mirada y me encuentro_ _con las tortillas las había olvidado – _las tortillas

¿Y que, las fuiste a hacer o que?

No, el idiota no se apuraba a dármelas – mentí no quiero que se entere

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Y a si fue durante una semana. Yo obviamente me arreglaba lo mejor que podía para agradarle, siempre a tiempo esperaba detrás de la puerta para abrirle con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Ya nos llevábamos bien pero nunca nos dijimos nuestros nombres nunca hubo necesidad siempre fuimos "mi amor" o "mi vida" u otra cursilería de esas.

Muchos dirían que no se puede amar a alguien sin saber algo tan básico como su nombre, pero nosotros fuimos la prueba e que se equivocaban. Nos amábamos, aun lo amo.

Pero hace mas de un año llego el periódico y en el venia una foto de un hermoso motociclista que había muerto por que un camión impacto contra el y lo mando a varios metros de distancia rompiéndole la cabeza.

Entre en depresión, me hace mucha falta. Pero no podía hacer nada ahora meses de lagrimas lograron mandarme a un psiquiatra que me medica para que se me quite este enorme dolor pero nada lo lograra nunca.

Esa tarde en la que me entere que mi único, primer y ultimo amor falleció mi corazón obtuvo su nombre Jacob Black.


End file.
